Dragon Zombie
The Dragon Zombie is a recurrent boss or powerful enemy in the Castlevania series. It lost its magic, but has become mindlessly violent. Description The Dragon Zombie are the reanimated remains of a dragon. The Death Dragon from Castlevania Legends was slain by Count Dracula and left to guard his castle. The various Dragon Zombies' remains throughout the Castlevania games appear in varying amounts of decay, being full of flesh in Legends and Circle of the Moon, but more skeleton-like in Chronicles and Portrait of Ruin. Appearances ''Castlevania Chronicles The boss of the second level. Simon passes the dragon's remains while trekking through the Underground Aqueduct. It returns at the end to attack while Simon is stuck on a small raft. The dragon remains hovering on the right side of the screen, attacking in two ways: either it will tip the boat with its tail, or breathe fire at Simon. It can be avoided by remaining on the left side of the raft and constantly attacking its head. Castlevania Legends This dragon was actually killed by Dracula himself in his early years to send a message that he, as the "King of the Dragons", had arrived. Dracula granted it new life to be a part of his own army. The dragon is huge and only its front half is shown onscreen. Its fire-breathing ability is ever-present, but it chooses to spew individual flame blasts sporadically as it moves its head up and down between three possible positions to keep the player guessing while moving. Like other bosses its size, it likes to crash into things using its head to make debris fall from the ceiling to further disrupt Sonia's movements. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Dragon Zombies appear as a pair of boss monsters. Both dragons lie on the floor, with their bodies in an advanced level of decay, and are so bulky they must resort to attack using only their heads. The left dragon attacks by spewing a series of loosely aimed fireballs, while the right dragon attacks with aimed balls of electricity. Both dragons have the ability to slam into the wall and cause debris to fall from the ceiling. When one dragon dies, the other will devour its companion's remains, regaining 300 HP in the process; however, doing so leaves it open for attack while feeding, allowing the player to probably deal even more damage than the health it regains. Once both are defeated, the Heavy Ring can be obtained from the next room. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In this game, the Dragon Zombie is not a boss but a large, uncommon enemy. It can bite, jump forward, wail its tail at the player, and more importantly, breath a large poisonous fume that covers a large area of the room. It usually appears in areas where an almost endless horde of Mummies spawn from the ground. One can be encountered in the Buried Chamber, another in the Sandy Grave, and yet another one also makes an appearance in Boss Rush Mode (Course 1). Item Data Gallery Chronicles-dragonskeleton.gif|Simon fighting the '''Skull Dragon' in Chronicles Legends - Death Dragon - 01.png|'Death Dragon' from Legends Twin zombie dragon.PNG|Nathan fighting the Dragon Zombies in Circle of the Moon Trivia *In Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, the right Dragon Zombie can be defeated even before the boss room's door has closed. As a result, by exploiting the Dual Set-Up System, Nathan can transform into a skeleton (Pluto + Black Dog) and start spamming bones. Since one hit with a big bone will likely kill the dragon and the fact that the right dragon will always be there every time Nathan enters the room, as long as the left dragon has not been killed, Nathan can gain big amounts of EXP quickly by repeating this process. *In Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, in the first room of the Pagoda of the Misty Moon, the skeletal remains of a winged dragon appear on the floor. *In Lords of Shadow, Gabriel Belmont fights a Titan boss near the end of the game called the Dracolich, which are the reanimated remains of a dead dragon. Interestingly enough, the original series' Dragon Zombie was said to have been slain by Dracula in his early years, while Gabriel defeated the Dracolich not long before he became Dracula himself. COTM 08 Underground Gallery 20b.PNG|Using the skeleton form exploit in Circle of the Moon Lament_of_Innocence_Zombie_Dragon_Texture.jpg|Texture of the remains at the Pagoda of the Misty Moon in Lament of Innocence Dracolichdetail.png|Dracolich concept art from Lords of Shadow See also *Dragon *Zombie References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Dragons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Chronicles Bosses Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses Category:Legends Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies